Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a program exchange system that exchanges a program on an image forming apparatus, there is known a program exchange system that upgrades a firmware on the image forming apparatus. When the firmware on the image forming apparatus is upgraded, the program exchange system informs that there is a possibility that a malfunction occurs because the version of an application program on the image forming apparatus is old.